A wrong turn
by Em Car
Summary: What if Edward made a wrong turn and went to Bella's insttead of Alaska. Made for the less than 500 word chapter challange. I donot own twilight.
1. Surprise

Let's say Edward had not made the choice to go to Alaska

Let's say Edward had not made the choice to go to Alaska. Would he regret his decision?

By request of my lovely miss Elle. Also for the under 300 challange.

Chapter One:

As I cooked Charlie's dinner I thought about the day I had at school and in particular the ever-mysterious Edward Cullen. What did I do to make him hate me so much and more importantly why did I care so much?

He most certainly owed me nothing. Nothing at all. What was I? A boring plain girl he would never be interested in. And even when he frightened me in the office and gave me the chilling stare that raised the hairs on the back of my neck I was still thinking about him.

As I turned to open the fridge to get more ingredients I laughed bitterly. What a fantasy. Edward Cullen and I Bella Swan together? Just the thought was absurd. I found what I needed and turned. I closed my eyes as I closed the door. I could almost picture his face with absolute clarity. Suddenly the beautiful god in my mind's face turned furious and hateful.

Wow Bella get a grip. This was quite an obsession I was forming. I opened my eyes to the Edward of my mind. The glorious Greek god was standing before me his own face only several inches from my own.


	2. Painful Swoon

Let's say Edward had not made the choice to go to Alaska... this is bella's point of view the rest will be Edward's.

--xx--

I closed my eyes and then quickly reopened them. He was still there more furious and more beautiful then ever.

"What are you-" I started. But then suddenly I felt myself tremble from his stare and everything went black. I knew I was unconscious, so why was there this burning pain?

"_Where did he go?" _I heard a soft voice asking.

I wanted to wake myself up and ask whom but I suddenly realized the sudden swoon was not preventing me from waking up. It was this indescribable pain ripping me inside out-making me wish for death. Why did this happen and more importantly how? But before I could make another coherent thought I suddenly felt my eyes open in a flash. All I saw was black. Fear and agony washed over me. Suddenly I heard a noise; it was a high keening screech. I realized it was a scream. _My_ scream. It certainly didn't sound like my scream but I knew it was mine.

_"It's almost as painful watching." _Someone winced.

_"Two more days, 2 hours, 5 minutes and 25.24 seconds Carlisle." _Another quiet voice replied sighing.

Why? I asked myself but before I could start contemplating it I screamed again and felt myself sinking into oblivion.


	3. The Monster

Edward's point of view will be the main for a while

Edward's point of view will be the main for a while.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I fled from the warm office like the guilty predator I was to my car.

I leaned my head against my steering wheel as I thought about how easy it would be to simply follow her home and break her neck in one swift motion and would be able to feed all I wanted on her sweet blood. She wouldn't even stand a chance I saw how clumsy she was. The perfect prey…

No! She was not prey she was a human being a soul. A person with family and friends that loved her and would miss her…

But oh how wonderful she smelt sweet nectar.

Stop. This is wrong.

I kept trying to tell myself this but the monster inside me was lashing out at the memory of her blood. Oh the smell beautiful and refreshing. And her skin perfect and translucent.

One bite below the jugular that's all it would take. I could feel the venom pool in my mouth as I thought of how refreshing her blood would feel flowing down my throat.

I was losing control.

The battle in my mind was still raging as my family reached my car.

_"Edward?"_ Alice's "voice" filled my voice suddenly.

I hadn't even noticed they arrived.

"Wow we surprised the ever knowing Edward, didn't know that was even possible."

Rosalie said haughtily as she glided into the back seat beside Alice.

"_Edward you're worrying me. What is wrong and don't lie to me when I just saw you killing a girl in one of my vision's."_ Alice was trying to ask me questions she already knew the answers to.

"Alice nothing is wrong I haven't killed the girl." _Yet._


	4. Asleep

"Edward you don't have to do this

"_Edward you don't have to do this. Go to Carlisle. He can help you. Please Edward."_ Alice was pleading with me in her mind. Unfortunately the monster had taken over and I was not listening.

"Jasper please would you get Alice out of the car? I have some where I have to be." I tried to speak calmly but it took some effort.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at me._ "Are you sure you will be okay I can feel what your feeling and Edward to be honest I don't think I should leave you."_

"Jasper I will be fine honestly I am just taking a trip to Carlisle."

"Edward please anyone could tell you are not that stable right now. Brother you need someone to go with you don't worry I will come and make sure you don't do something irrational." Emmett was speaking words of reason and to be honest I could absolutely care less the monster in my mind was thinking viciously of all the ways he could act "irrationally".

"Please everyone I will be fine I can handle this myself thank you. I will go to Carlisle and work this out. Thank you for all of your concern although it is completely and utterly not necessary." As I finished my last words I closed the door Alice was making a move to get in and drove away.

"_Edward please I see what will happen turn around." _I rolled my eyes at Alice's thoughts like I would turn around.

"_Edward you don't have to act tough we all can help you. You don't have to do this."_ Emmett telling me I don't always have to act tough how ironic.

I urged my car faster and faster as I sped back into town. Back to the hospital and Carlisle my rational side was trying to tell myself but I knew far to well that my rational side was no longer calling the shots the monster with in was.

--x--

I sped past the Swan's small house and parked several houses down.

I breathed.

I was truly doing this. There was no turning back now I was already here out side the kitchen window.

The smell of human food filled my nose. I cringed. Then another smell filled my nose.

The girl's blood.

Sweet floral and pure.

I could hold back no longer. The monster was ready to hunt.

The human girl was standing in the kitchen with a look of concentration upon her face like she was thinking very hard. Distracted good it will make it even easier the monster plotted as it stalked its prey.

Waiting for the perfect moment to pounce I watched her and her movements closely.

She was nearing the refrigerator and for some reason she closed her eyes.

This was the moment the monster had been waiting for and I pounced before she could even open her eyes. What an inadequate prey-she wouldn't even pose a challenge the monster inside of me thought sullenly. But she will redeem herself. Her blood was calling even more so as I stood mere inches from her face where not only could I hear but also feel her heart beating.

Then before I had expected her eyelids flew open.

I could no longer bear it I didn't even notice the look of fear and shock on her face I was over whelmed with blood lust.

I swiftly bent down and dug my teeth into her soft warm translucent skin.

"What are you-" She spoke to me I thought. Oh god. What have I done? She suddenly collapsed in my arms.

Perfect my monster purred as I stopped feeding to take in her passed out form less fuss to deal with when she's out cold.

I sunk my teeth in once more to indulge in her taste. I was reveling in her blood so much I hadn't noticed when my family burst through the door.

Carlisle and Alice appeared first and I knew the others were not far behind. I growled they were not family they were fellow vampires encroaching on my feast.

"Edward what have you done?" Alice said sadly.

I looked up at her again and suddenly realized what I had done.

"Oh god Carlisle! What have I done!" I suddenly started to sob and the remnant of blood in my mouth tasted no longer sweet and refreshing but bitter.

"Well Edward what has been done has been done. Now what truly matters is what we will do." Carlisle was always compassionate and logical in even stressful situations but although his words spoke were ones of reason and wisdom I knew he was worried because his thoughts were being blocked off.

"What can we do Carlisle?" I asked cautiously. My throat still burning from the open wounded human lying in my arms.

"Well Edward there is only one thing left we can do and that is to change her."


	5. Waking Up

I stared at the wall.

"Bella?"

I didn't say anything. I found myself lost with in the depths of the colorless white walls.

"Bella please respond."

Finally I turned still not willing to look Alice in the eye. Instead I stared down at the pale skin – much paler than it previously was- on the wrist I was clenching. Once again I was fruitlessly checking for a pulse.

"Alice. You just told me I'm dead. _DEAD._"

I answered her question but the voice that responded was not my own. It was foreign to me like everything in this strange place.

"Well yes technically. But in a sense you are still alive. Just you know a –"

"-Vampire. Yeah I'm having a little trouble grasping that at the moment."

"It's not that bad Bella. I mean yes…it is bad at first but after you learn self control it gets better."

"Self control?"

"Well you know learning to control the thirst for human blood does take a while-"

I cringed even as a vampire I still didn't find blood desirable.

" -but, you'll be surprised to see life can still be fulfilling."

I turned back to the wall. I heard Alice sigh as the door in the corner opened.

"Bella I know this is hard for you to come to terms with but I believe Carlisle would like to have a word with you."

I turned to look at the man who entered the room. He was blonde, gorgeous but also recognizably now to myself as a vampire.

"Hello Bella." His voice was as pleasant as his looks.

"I understand that this is probably very overwhelming but if you wouldn't mind I would like to have a talk with you in my study. To clear up anything that Alice may not have mentioned."

I simply nodded my head not wanting to hear the strange voice that was not my own again.

"Actually Carlisle before Bella goes with you I think she needs to clean up a bit."

I looked down at the outfit I changed into days ago. My jeans were ripped and blood stained. My flannel shirt was also torn and ripped. And the way they fit was different, looser or tighter in some spots. Suddenly I became very embarrassed of my own appearance and expected to feel the familiar blush and heat that accompanies it cross my face. Instead all I felt was nothing, the ghost of it perhaps but nothing else.

I looked up at Alice's expectant face. Then back to Carlisle.

"That would probably be the best. I'll leave that to you and then Bella and I can have our chat." He gave a sympathetic smile that I didn't even try to return.

"I'll bring her up as soon as I'm done."

"Thank you Alice." He gave one final look towards me and left the room.

"Come on Bella I have something that would fit you perfectly."

I nodded as I stood up.

"Well, follow me."

I followed Alice's small form down the hallway without tripping or falling more graceful than I could ever remember being.

As Alice fluidly opened the door to whatever room I was following her towards I couldn't help thinking that I wasn't myself, this wasn't my life but nearly a ghost of it.

I entered the room it was dark but with my enhanced eyesight I could see everything.

The canopied bed, the hardwood floors, and finally the huge walk-in closet that Alice was now entering. She turned on a switch then several lights turned on. Suddenly several racks of clothing and shoes were illuminated.

It looked less like a closet and more like a small warehouse.

Quickly and purposefully Alice combed through a rack of what appeared to be jeans.

"AH! These should fit you." She tossed the pair of jeans at me and then started down another row.

With the jeans in hand I followed her down a row in which all the clothes seemed to be purple.

"Color coded?" I raised one of my eyebrows at her.

The sound of tinkling bells filled the air as she laughed.

I held the jeans up against my torn ill-fitting ones. They looked like they would fit me perfectly and they looked expensive even without looking at the tag that was still attached.

"How did you know my size?"

The laughing stopped. She suddenly was in front of me, her face serious.

"Bella. You're familiar with the idea that people could see in the future right?"

"Like a fortune teller?" I laughed. Alice's small face lightened but then became serious again. Then it clicked.

"Wait Alice, your not clairvoyant are you?"

"That's exactly what I am. To be honest comparing me with a phony person who can supposively "speak with the dead" slightly hurts my feelings."

Alice and I looked at each other for a long moment.

"So. Try this on while I explain my gift."

I relieved her of the light blue sweater she was holding.

I looked at her.

"Um…"

"Come on Bella no need to be shy it's just us girls."

"Okay,"

Surprisingly I didn't feel uncomfortable around Alice. I supposed it was because she didn't let you feel uncomfortable. I even felt like in this short period of time we had even become friends. She had probably already seen us becoming friends.

"Where was I….."

"You're gift?"

"Ah yes my gift," she sighed "Well actually it's complicated and I wanted to ask you about something."

I looked at her more closely she seemed worried.

"Go ahead.."

"Well see Bella I can't exactly see your future."

--

Hey please review.

I finally have time to update so please please review!

-Em.Car.


End file.
